1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microwave oven, and more particularly, to an apparatus for assembling a door and a main body in a microwave oven, in which a door can easily be mounted in a main body of a microwave oven.
2. Discussion of the Background Art
Generally, a door which cuts off a cavity from the outside is mounted at the front of a main body in a microwave oven to be close and open. At the door, a choke structure is mounted to allow electromagnetic wave of the microwave oven not to be externally transferred. A choke cover which covers the choke structure is mounted in the choke structure.
Meanwhile, to facilitate assembly of the main body and the door and to prevent the product of poor quality from being produced in the assembly process, a door is manufactured as one assembly body and then the door is assembled with a main body in assembly line of the microwave oven finished product.
A background art apparatus for assembling a door and a main body in a microwave oven will be described with reference to FIGS. 1 and 2.
A hinge plate 22 having a hole is mounted in lower and upper portions at one side of a main body 20 in a microwave oven. A hinge shaft which is hinge-coupled with the hinge plate 22 is mounted in a door 10.
Describing the background art apparatus for assembling a door and a main body in a microwave oven in detail, a choke cover 12 is mounted in a choke structure formed at an inner side of the door 10. An edge portion at one side of the choke cover 12 is cut open, so that the hinge shaft is mounted. In other words, the hinge shaft of the door 10 is rotatably fixed to the hinge plate 22 of the main body 20.
After the hinge shaft is fixed to the hinge plate 22, a detachment prevention cap 14 is assembled in the cut-open portion of the choke cover 12 to prevent the door 10 from being detached from the main body.
However, the aforementioned apparatus for assembling a door and a main body in a microwave oven has several problems.
First, since the detachment prevention cap 14 should separately be manufactured and assembled, the manufacturing cost of the microwave oven increases.
Second, if any impact is externally applied to the door 10 in the course of using the microwave oven, the detachment prevention cap 14 may be detached from the choke cover 12 and lost. Also, the door 10 may be detached from the main body 20 as the detachment prevention cap 14 is detached from the choke cover 12.
To solve such problems, it has been suggested, as shown in FIG. 2, that the detachment prevention cap is assembled with the choke cover in an integral form.
In other words, the detachment prevention cap 14 is formed in the choke cover 12 in an integral form, and the door 10 is assembled in the main body 20 at the state that the detachment prevention cap 14 is open. After the door 10 is assembled in the main body 20, the detachment prevention cap 14 is closed. In this structure, the detachment prevention cap 14 may be detached from the choke cover 12 but is not lost because the detachment prevention cap 14 is formed in the choke cover in an integral form.
However, the apparatus for assembling a door and a main body in a microwave oven shown in FIG. 2 has several problems.
First, since the door 10 should be assembled at the state that the detachment prevention cap 14 is open, the detachment prevention cap 14 disturbs the assembly process, thereby causing inconvenience of the assembly process.
Second, at the state that the detachment prevention cap 14 which is integral with the choke cover 12 is inserted into or detached from the door 10, if the detachment prevention cap 14 is frequently detached in the course of circulating step of the product or during movement for assembly of the product, white stripe occurs in a connecting portion 13 between the choke cover 12 and the detachment prevention cap 14, thereby causing poor external appearance.
Finally, if any impact is externally applied to the door 10, the detachment prevention cap 14 is detached from the door 10 and thus the door 10 may be detached. In this structure, since the detachment prevention cap 14 is separately used, the manufacturing cost increases.